The present invention relates generally to computer and welding systems, and more particularly to an apparatus, system and method of facilitating a reconfigurable welding power supply.
Welding power supplies are an integral part of electric arc welding systems. Welding systems may involve movement of a consumable electrode, for example, toward a work piece while current is passed through the electrode and across an arc developed between the electrode and the work piece. The electrode may be a non-consumable or consumable type, wherein portions of the electrode may be melted and deposited on the work piece. Power to the electrode is supplied by welding power supplies.
With increasing frequency, welding power supplies are utilized to perform a multiplicity of welding task(s) in, for example, the manufacturing industry. Given the nature and requirements of modern, complex manufacturing operations, however, welding systems designers, architects and suppliers face increasing challenges in regard to upgrading, maintaining, controlling and servicing various welding locations. Thus, controlling, maintaining and servicing multiple and isolated locations in large centers and/or across the globe has become more challenging, time consuming and expensive.
One such challenge relates to configuring welding power supplies to perform more than one welding task. For example, a welding power supply may be configured with regard to performing one welding task during a specific period of time and configured with regard to performing a second welding task thereafter.
Another challenge facing welding power supplies relates to maintenance. Welding power supplies are often maintained and serviced according to procedures implemented by operators of the welding power supplies. Although some operators may adequately service and maintain these welding power supplies, quality of the service and maintenance is often up to the training and competence of the individual operator. Thus, a large collection of well-maintained welding systems, including welding power supplies, servicing an overall assembly process may be at the mercy of another welding system that is not properly serviced or maintained. This may cause the process to stop or be disrupted during service outages relating to a poorly maintained welder, involving, for example, a welding power supply.
The following presents a simplified summary of the invention in order to provide a basic understanding of some aspects of the invention. This summary is not an extensive overview of the invention. It is not intended to identify key or critical elements of the invention or to delineate the scope of the invention. Its sole purpose is to present some concepts of the invention in a simplified form as a prelude to the more detailed description that is presented later.
The present invention relates to an apparatus, system and method facilitating a welding power supply adapted to be reconfigured. In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a welding power supply has at least one power supply control and a power supply configuration data store. The power supply control can command a power output of the welding power supply. The power supply configuration data store can store information, component change(s) and history associated with the power supply control. For example, the power supply configuration data store can store a date of configuration of the power supply control, a time of configuration of the power supply control, a hardware configuration of the welding power supply, a software version of the power supply control, a serial number and/or an identification of the power supply control, welding procedures installed in the welding power supply and/or a memory capacity of the welding power supply. The information stored in the power supply configuration data store can facilitate troubleshooting, servicing, operating, maintenance and/or upgrading of the welding power supply.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a welding power supply can have an I/O component, a wire feed control component, a communications component and/or a welding procedure(s) data store. The I/O component can receive input signal(s) from node(s) of welding system(s). Based at least in part upon information from the I/O component, the power supply control can provide a power output to an output port. The wire feed control component can facilitate a rate of delivery of consumable wire utilized in the welding process. The communications component can facilitate communication between the welding power supply and remote system(s), for example, to facilitate troubleshooting, servicing, operating, maintenance and/or upgrading of the welding power supply. The communications component can be adapted for wireless communication utilizing a frequency adjusting wireless communication protocol (e.g., Bluetooth) with the remote system. Further, the welding power supply can be operatively coupled via a network to the remote system.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a remote system can, optionally, include a security component facilitating validation and/or verification of a welding power supply.
The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative aspects of the invention. These aspects are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed and the present invention is intended to include all such aspects and their equivalents. Other advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.